1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a liquid jet head and a liquid jet apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A piezoelectric element for use in a liquid jet head has a problem of susceptibility to damage resulting from, for example, exposure to an external environment such as moisture. To solve this problem, the periphery of a piezoelectric layer covered with an upper electrode, for example, is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-88441. If a piezoelectric element is formed by depositing and patterning a lower electrode film, a piezoelectric layer, and an upper electrode film individually as described above, the piezoelectric layer is subject to damage during manufacturing processes, resulting in deterioration of displacement properties of the piezoelectric element. Specifically, a piezoelectric layer is etched via, for example, a protective film consisting of a resist and patterned into a predetermined pattern. After the piezoelectric layer is patterned, peeling off such a protective film of a resist followed by washing the surface of the piezoelectric layer is performed. An acid or alkaline solution may be used as a peeling solution for use in the peeling step or a cleaning solution for use in the washing step. However, such a solution adhering to the piezoelectric layer may damage the piezoelectric layer, resulting in deterioration of various properties including displacement properties of the piezoelectric element.